marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Black Panther (Film)
'Black Panther '''ist ein US-amerikanischer Actionfilm basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Charakter ''Black Panther der Marvel Comics. Der Film wurde von den Marvel Studios und Walt Disney Motion Pictures produziert. Es handelt sich um den 18. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film ist eine indirekte Fortsetzung zu The First Avenger: Civil War (2016). Der Film wurde von Ryan Coogler inszeniert, und in Zusammenarbeit mit Joe Robert Cole geschrieben. Als Produzent fungierte Kevin Feige. In der titelgebenden Hauptrolle ist Chadwick Boseman zu sehen. Weitere Rollen wurden von Michael B. Jordan, Lupita Nyong'o, Danai Gurira, Martin Freeman, Angela Bassett, Forest Whitaker und Andy Serkis übernommen. Der Film startete am 16. Februar 2018 in den amerikanischen Kinos. In Deutschland startete der Film bereits am 15. Februar 2018. Für 2022 ist die Veröffentlichung einer Fortsetzung unter dem Arbeitstitel Black Panther II geplant. Handlung Wakanda und seine von Hochhäusern geprägte Metropole ist eine von der Außenwelt abgeschnittene, jedoch technologisch sehr fortschrittliche Nation in Afrika, die vorgibt, ein armes Dritte-Welt-Land zu sein. Dank eines Meteoriten-Einschlags verfügt Wakanda über die auf der Erde einzigartige Rohstoffquelle des Metalls Vibranium, worin ihr technologischer Vorsprung gegenüber dem Rest der Welt begründet ist. Wakanda ist durch eine Tarnvorrichtung für die restliche Welt unsichtbar. Auch weil die Quelle des Fortschritts in falschen Händen großen Schaden anrichten könnte, haben sich die ersten Führer von Wakanda für Isolation entschieden, was bis heute noch aufrecht erhalten bleibt. In Oakland, Kalifornien im Jahr 1992 besucht der König von Wakanda T’Chaka bzw. der Black Panther seinen kleinen Bruder N’Jobu. Erst kürzlich gelang es Ulysses Klaue alias Klaw, einem Eindringling, das Geheimnis um Wakanda zu erfahren und eine große Menge an Vibranium zu stehlen. N’Jobu, der als Spion in den USA tätig ist, wird von seinem Bruder als Komplize von Klaue verdächtigt. Zuri, der N’Jobu seine Herkunft Wakanda verheimlichte, ist selber ein Spitzel und beweist die Verdächtigung. N’Jobu erklärt sein Tun, weil er nicht einverstanden mit Wakandas Außenpolitik ist. Wie es sich versteckt und den schwarzen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt nicht vor Unterdrückung und Armut bewahrt. Er will Zuri erschießen, wird jedoch vom König aufgehalten und getötet. In der Gegenwart soll nach dem Attentat in Österreich vor einer Woche, bei dem T’Challas Vater, König T’Chaka, im Gebäude der Vereinten Nationen getötet wurde, T’Challa seinem Vater auf den Thron von Wakanda folgen. Er muss nur noch eine traditionelle Zeremonie bestehen, um selbst zum König gekrönt zu werden. Er begibt sich in den Sambia Forest nach Nigeria, wo er die Mission seiner Ex-Freundin Nakia vorzeitig beendet, um sie bei der Zeremonie am folgenden Tag dabei zu haben. Bei dieser werden ihm seine speziellen Black-Panther-Kräfte genommen, um sich gegen Herausforderer eines der anderen Stämme zu beweisen, die an seiner Stelle König werden möchten. Aus den drei befreundeten Stämmen fordert niemand T’Challa heraus. Lediglich M’Baku von den verfeindeten Jabari, der in seiner Affenmaske erscheint, stellt sich T’Challa im Kampf, muss sich jedoch geschlagen geben. Die Black-Panther-Kräfte werden mit Hilfe eines herzförmigen lila Krautes, das nur in Wakanda wächst, nach dem schweren Kampf wiederhergestellt, und in rotem Sand begraben trifft der neue König in einer Vision aus dem Jenseits auf seinen Vater. Zur gleichen Zeit stehlen der Ex-Soldat Erik Killmonger und Ulysses Klaue ein aus Vibranium bestehendes Artefakt aus einem Londoner Museum. Als T’Challa und Nakia davon erfahren, setzen sie alles daran, das Artefakt bei einem geplanten Verkauf in Südkorea wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen und Klaue gefangen zu nehmen. T’Challas Schwester Shuri hält zudem ein ganzes Arsenal von Verteidigungstechnologie bereit, um den König zu schützen, das Geheimnis um Wakanda zu wahren und rüstet ihn mit Gadgets für seine Missionen aus. Gemeinsam mit General Okoye, einer Kriegerin und Anführerin der Dora Milaje, begeben sie sich nach Busan, wo sie in einem Spielcasino die Übergabe zu verhindern versuchen. Das Artefakt soll von dem CIA-Agenten Everett K. Ross im Auftrag der US-Regierung erworben werden. T’Challa kennt Ross gut und nach einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd durch die Stadt, können sie Klaue gemeinsam gefangen nehmen. Dieser erzählt Ross die Wahrheit über Wakanda, wird dann jedoch von Killmonger befreit. Hierbei wird Ross an seiner Wirbelsäule schwer verletzt, sodass T’Challa beschließt, ihn mit nach Wakanda zu nehmen, um ihn dort zu heilen. Sein bisheriger Gefolgsmann und einer der Stammesführer W’Kabi ist enttäuscht, dass sein König ohne Klaue zurückkehrt, denn dieser hat seine Eltern vor 30 Jahren umgebracht. T’Challa erfährt von Zuri, dass N’Jobu in Oakland einen Sohn hinterließ, und dieser nun Klaue befreite. Währenddessen verrät Killmonger Klaue und tötet ihn. Er fliegt nach Wakanda und übergibt W’Kabi Klaues Leichnam als Geschenk. Er fordert vor dem großen Rat T’Challa zum Zweikampf um den Thron heraus, und offenbart sich als sein Cousin, den T’Chaka wissentlich alleine zurückließ. Der neue König nimmt an. Zuri stellt sich Killmonger im Kampf in den Weg und wird dabei von ihm getötet. Der Herausforderer kann T’Challa schwer verletzen und wirft ihn schließlich den Zeremonien-Wasserfall hinunter. Als neuer König versucht er nun die Politik des Landes komplett zu verändern, indem er die Waffen Wakandas an die Unterdrückten im Ausland verteilt. T’Challas Familie, Nakia und Ross flüchten und suchen Unterstützung von M’Baku. Dort stellen sie fest, dass T’Challa den Sturz ins Wasser überlebte, von den Jabari gefunden und im Schnee der Berge im Koma am Leben gehalten wurde. Nach seiner Heilung mit dem herzförmigen Kraut und einem weiteren Gespräch mit seinem Vater im Jenseits beschließt T’Challa, seinen alten Platz wieder einzunehmen und die Isolation Wakandas zu beenden. Gemeinsam kehren sie in die Hauptstadt zurück und können mit Unterstützung der Dora Milaje Killmonger und seinen Verbündeten W’Kabi besiegen und verhindern, dass Waffen aus Vibranium ihr Land verlassen. Wieder auf dem Thron besuchen T’Challa und Shuri Oakland und stehen vor dem Haus, in dem N’Jobu starb und Killmonger aufwuchs. Der König von Wakanda hat dort drei Gebäude erworben, in denen er ein Hilfszentrum einrichten will. In der Szene während des Abspanns gibt der König das Geheimnis um Wakanda preis und verspricht in Wien vor den Vereinten Nationen den Menschen der Welt, ihnen mit den Ressourcen seines Landes zu helfen. In der Szene nach dem Abspann erwacht Bucky Barnes, der in Wakanda von der Gehirnwäsche von HYDRA geheilt wurde. Er besitzt außerdem einen neuen (Vibranium-) Arm und wird von einigen Kindern "White Wolf" genannt. Besetzung Videos Black Panther Teaser Trailer BLACK PANTHER - Offizieller Trailer 2017 (deutsch german) Marvel HD Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Official Trailer BLACK PANTHER - 2. Offizieller Trailer 2017 (deutsch german) Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - All-Star Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Der König Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Featurette Wer ist Black Panther wirklich?! Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Featurette Der neue König Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Bleib cool Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Entourage Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Der neue König Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Filmclip Kinetische Energie Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Featurette Wird das Geheimnis um Wakanda gelüftet?! Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Erhebt euch! Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Filmclip So primitiv! Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Kinospot Ein Anzug für einen König Jetzt im Kino Marvel HD BLACK PANTHER - Pressestimmen zum Film Jetzt im Kino Marvel HD Trivia *Im Januar 2011 wurde Mark Bailey als Drehbuchautor engagiert. *Marvel Produzent Kevin Feige bestätigte in einem Interview, dass man an einem Black Panther Film definitiv arbeite. *Moris Chestnaut veröffentlichte einen Tweet, in dem er schrieb: "Zeit sich mit der Rolle des Black Panther auseinander zu setzen". ''Später wurde dieser wieder gelöscht. *Chadwick Boseman würde gerne die Rolle des Black Panther übernehmen, solange der Film charakterzentriert würde. *John Boyega twitterte am 22. Juli 2014, dass er, im Bezug zu ''Black Panther, '' bereit für eine Rolle eines Marvel-Films sei ("Marvel role? ....hehehe ... I'm dam right aiming for it"). Der Tweet wurde mittlerweile aber wieder gelöscht. *Laut Stan Lee befindet sich ''Black Panther bereits in Arbeit. Das gab er zumindest auf einer Fan Expo in Kanada an. *Im Zuge der Veröffentlichung der Phase 3 des MCU wurde Chadwick Boseman als Hauptdarsteller bestätigt. *Am 19. November gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts für Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und 2, Captain Marvel sowie Inhumans bekannt. * Zugunsten des neuen Spider-Man Films wurde Black Panther auf den 6. Juli 2018 verschoben. * Am 12. März 2015 wurden die neuen Starttermine von Thor: Ragnarök, Captain Marvel, Inhumans und Black Panther bekannt gegeben. *Einem Gerücht zufolge hat Loki einen Auftritt. *Kevin Feige gab an, dass das Casting zu dem Film bereits auf mehreren Ebenen laufe und man sich in den nächsten Wochen mit möglichen Regisseuren treffen wolle. * In einem Interview mit Collider verriet Kevin Feige, dass er Adam McKay für einen großartigen Regisseur und Drehbuchautor halte und er für jeden Marvel-Film ohne einen Regisseur im Rennen sei. * Angeblich soll Martin Freeman seine Rolle aus Captain America: Civil War in diesem Film fortsetzen. Die Seite Latino Review mutmaßt, es könnte sich um die Rolle Everett K. Ross handeln, welcher für das US-Außenministerium arbeitet und als Wakanda-Experte gilt. * Marvel wollte die Selma-Regisseurin Ava DuVernay für einen Marvel-Film engagieren, berichtet The Warp. Spekulationen zufolge könnte es sich um Captain Marvel oder Black Panther handeln. In einem Interview mit dem Essence Magazin bestätigte DuVernay, dass sie nicht den Regie-Posten übernehmen wird, obwohl die Verhandlungen bereits recht weit fortgeschritten waren. So hatte sie schon Treffen mit den Autoren, den Marvel-Executives und dem T'Challa-Darsteller Chadwick Boseman. Die Vorstellungen von Marvel und DuVernay, was die Story von Black Panther angeht, gingen aber zu weit auseinander. * Einer der ikonischsten Gegner von Black Panther, Ulysses Klaue hatte bereits einen Auftritt in Avengers: Age of Ultron. In diesem wurde er von Andy Serkis verkörpert. Ob seine Rolle auch in Black Panther einen Auftritt haben wird, ist derzeit noch unklar. * Am 6. Oktober 2015 gab The Warp bekannt, dass Joe Robert Cole in finalen Verhandlungen stecke das Drehbuch von Black Panther neu zu schreiben. Dazu gaben sie ebenfalls an, dass sein Drehbuch für Inhumans wahrscheinlich nicht mehr genutzt werde. Seit dem 12. Februar ist nun auch offziell bekannt das Cole das Drehbuch schreibt dar er bereits Interviews über Black Panther führt. * Am 8. Oktober 2015 wurde der Film zugunsten von Ant-Man and the Wasp auf den 16. Februar 2018 vorverlegt. Ein deutscher Kinostart steht noch aus. * Unbestätigten Gerüchten vom 3. Dezember 2015 der Seiten Variety, The Warp ''und Birth.Movies.Death'' zufolge, soll sich Creed - Rocky's Legacy Regisseur Ryan Coogler in Verhandlungen um den Regieposten befinden. Am 5. Januar 2016 wurde Ryan Coogler dann auch tatsächlich als Regisseur von Kevin Feige bestätigt. * Am 30. Dezember 2015 gab Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit dem Empire Magazin bekannt, dass Black Panther eine hauptsächlich afro-amerikanische Besetzung haben wird. *Am 29. März 2016 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts für Black Panther (15. Februar 2018) und Ant-Man and the Wasp (9. August 2018) bekannt. *Am 11. April 2016 verriet Kevin Feige in einem Interview mit Collider.com, dass Ryan Coogler am Drehbuch mitschreiben wird und die Dreharbeiten zum Film im Frühjahr 2017 beginnen sollen. *Lupita Nyong'o (12 Years a Slave) steht in Verhandlungen für eine Rolle in Black Panther als Love Interest. Die Spekulationen, um welche Rolle es sich handeln könnte, reichen von Monica Lynne, eine Sängerin, der Black Panther einst das Leben rettete und Okoye, eine der Dora Milaje (Black Panthers Bodyguards; eine war bereits in The First Avenger: Civil War zu sehen) bis hin zu Ororo Iqadi Munroe. Bei letzterer dürfte es schwer werden, da die Rechte an Ororo Munroe bei Fox liegen. Am 8. Juni bestätigte Michael B. Jordan Nyong'os Teilnahme am Projekt. *Am 13. Mai 2016 berichtete der The Hollywood Reporter exklusiv, dass Michael B. Jordan (Fantastic Four) eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. Jordan gehört zum Stammcast von Regisseur Ryan Coogler. Er spielte in seinen beiden Vorgängerfilmen Fruitvale Station und Creed mit. Am 8. Juni 2016 bestätigte Jordan seine Teilnahme am Projekt. *Am 24. Juli 2016 gab Kevin Feige auf der San Diego Comic Con bekannt, dass Michael B. Jordan den Bösewicht des Films, Erik Killmonger, spielen wird. Ebenfalls wurde Nyong'os Rolle als Nakia enthüllt. Zudem wurde die Teilnahme von The Walking Dead-Star Danai Gurira bekannt. Sie soll Okoye, die Anführerin der Dora Milaje verkörpern. Zudem bestätigte Feige, dass die Dreharbeiten im Januar 2017 starten sollen. *Am 29. September 2016 wurde via Variety.com das Winston Duke die Schurkenrolle des M'Baku übernehmen wird. Am selben Tag bestätigte The Wrap, dass Andy Serkis seine Rolle aus Avengers: Age of Ultron wieder aufnehmen wird. *Am 8. Oktober 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Florence Kasumba ihre Rolle aus The First Avenger: Civil War wieder aufnehmen wird. Zudem wurde bekannt, dass Forest Whitaker die Rolle des Zuri übernehmen wird. Eine weitere Rolle wird von Daniel Kaluuya übernommen, er wird den Charakter W'Kabi verkörpern. *Am 21. Oktober 2016 gab Variety bekannt, dass Letitia Wright eine noch unbekannte Rolle verkörpern wird. *Am 22. November 2016 gab Marvel bekannt, dass Angela Bassett als Romanda, Black Panthers Mutter, gecastet wurde. *Die Dreharbeiten zu dem Film begannen am 15. Januar 2017 in Atlanta unter dem Arbeitstitel "Motherland". Dazu wurde bestätigt, das John Kani seine Rolle aus The First Avenger: Civil War wieder aufnehmen wird. Ebenso wird sein Sohn Atandwa Kani eine noch unbekannte Rolle übernehmen. Am 20. April 2017 endeten die Dreharbeiten. *Am 5. Januar 2017 gab der Schauspieler Sterling K. Brown auf Twitter bekannt, dass er im Film mitwirken wird. Er wird die Rolle N'Jobu verkörpern. *Am 9. Januar 2017 bestätigte Sterling K. Brown das Phylicia Rashad, bekannt aus der Bill Cosby Show, eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. *Durch erste Setbilder wurde am 21. Januar 2017 auch die Rückkehr von Martin Freeman als Everett Ross bestätigt. *Laut Variety ist eine Aufwendige Verfolgungsjagd in Südkorea geplant. Dabei sollen 150 Autos und 700 Leute involviert sein. Es handelt sich um eine Verfolgungsjagd, im Zentrum stehen Protagonist und Schurke. *Am 29. März 2017 wurde bekannt das Letitia Wright die Rolle von Shuri übernehmen wird. *Am 21. Juni 2017 gab die Schauspielerin Nabiyah Be auf Twitter bekannt, das sie die Rolle von Tilda Johnson alias Nightshade übernehmen wird. *Am 30. Juni 2017 gab Schauspielerin Sydelle Noel während der Saturn Awards 2017 bekannt, das sie die Rolle Xoliswa verkörpern wird. Bilder Poster Black Panther Teaser.jpg Black Panther Filmlogo.jpg Black Panther Filmlogo Comic Con 2016.jpg Black Panther Teaserposter.jpg Black Panther Comic Con Poster.jpg Black Panther deutsches Comic Con Poster.jpg Black Panther Kinoposter.jpg Black Panther Charakterposter Black Panther.jpg TChallaPoster.jpg Black Panther Charakterposter Nakia.jpg NakiaPoster.jpg Black Panther Charakterposter Erik Killmonger.jpg ErikPoster.jpg Black Panther Charakterposter Shuri.jpg OkoyePoster.jpg Black Panther Charakterposter Zuri.jpg Black Panther Charakterposter M'Baku.jpg Black Panther Charakterposter Ulysses Klaue.jpg Black Panther Charakterposter Everett Ross.jpg Black Panther Charakterposter W'Kabi.jpg Black Panther Charakterposter Ayo.jpg Black Panther Charakterposter Ramonda.jpg Black Panther Kinoposter 2.jpg Black Panther deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Black Panther deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Promobilder Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 6.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 7.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 8.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 9.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 10.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 11.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 12.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 13.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 14.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 15.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 16.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 17.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 18.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 19.JPG Black Panther Entertainment Weekly Bild 20.JPG M'Baku.jpg Dreharbeiten Black Panther Stuhlfoto.jpg Black Panther Setbild 1.jpg Black Panther Setbild 2.jpg Black Panther Setbild 3.jpg Black Panther Setbild 4.jpg Black Panther Setbild 5.jpg Black Panther Setbild 6.jpg Black Panther Setbild 7.jpg Black Panther Setbild 9.jpg Black Panther Setbild 10.jpg Black Panther Setbild 11.jpg Black Panther Setbild 12.jpg Black Panther Setbild 13.jpg Black Panther Setbild 14.jpg Black Panther Setbild 15.jpg Black Panther Setbild 16.jpg Black Panther Setbild 17.jpg Black Panther Setbild 18.jpg Black Panther Setbild 19.jpg Black Panther Setbild 20.jpg Black Panther Setbild 21.jpg Black Panther Setbild 22.jpg Black Panther Setbild 23.jpg Black Panther Setbild 24.jpg Black Panther Setbild 25.jpg Black Panther Setbild 26.jpg Black Panther Setbild 27.jpg Black Panther Setbild 28.jpg Konzeptzeichnungen Produktionsbild.jpg|So wird Black Panther aussehen Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 1.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 2.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 3.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 4.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 5.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 6.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 7.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 8.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 9.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 10.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 11.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 12.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 13.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 14.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 15.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 16.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 17.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 18.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 19.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 20.jpg Black Panther Konzeptzeichnung 21.jpg Veröffenltichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray, 3D Blu-ray sowie der DVD erfolgte am 19. Juli 2018. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Phase 3 Kategorie:Black Panther Filme